Twin Avatars
by True-Loves-First-Kiss-101
Summary: (Not A good summary but good story.) Years from now, there will be two Avatars born at the same time. Destined to bring peace and harmony to the four nations. But to do that, they must become one. To become one they need to stay true to eachother and their feelings... AangxKatara AangxOC
1. The Past

(Regular will be Aunua's and Others P.O.V)

...

**Years from now, there will be two Avatars born at the same time. Destined to bring peace and harmony to the four nations. But to do that, they must become one. To become one they need to stay true to eachother and their feelings...**

... ... ... ... ...

**Aang's P.O.V**

...

I watched as Aunua (Ah-new-a), my sister. She was practicing her air bending. She was great at it. She always practiced three hours a day and played air bending games two hours. She had long brown hair that reached her lower back and was pulled into a high pony-tail. If she had it her way, she would always be having fun playing games instead of training. Her bangs fell perfectly against her forehead. Her eyes were brown and always full of life. She was the kind of girl who always wanted to have fun, spoke her mind, and had a good sense of humor.

She was my age. We are twins. So, she is twelve as well. Even though we are called twins. We are not brother and sister by blood. You see, I am the Avatar. She also is the Avatar. We were made twins from the Avatar State. Our mothers were best friends. They got married at the same time. Got pregnant and gave birth at the same time. They did everything... Together. That was the weird thing. Aunua and me were born at the same second, same minute, same hour, same day, and same year. No one knows how but it happened. We found out yesterday that somehow we were both the Avatar. I smiled as she fell on her butt.

"I guess that will do for now Avatar Aunua. It is time for lunch." Monk Hendu said.

"Good! I'm starving!" Aunua said standing up and grabbing my hand and running towards the lunch tower.

I laughed as she ran as fast as she could to the kitchen. We finally made it there. I looked over at the table of young air benders. They don't hang out with us any more. We grabbed what we wanted and walked over to an empty table we sat down at it and talked for hours.

...

**Next Night -**

...

Tears pour down my face as I ran to my room. The Monks were going to send me away because Aunua and I distract eachother from training and they believe that Monk Gyotso was not the right teacher for me. I didn't want to be seperated from the ony two people who I truly cared for. Why would they do this. I finally made it too my room. Uppa was asleep on my balcony. Looking at Uppa gave me an Idea. I'll run away. For good... As I was lying the note down on the bed I heard a voice behind me.

"Aang, what are you doing?" I turned around to see Aunua.

"I can't stay here... I don't want to go away forever." I said.

"You're running away?" She asked shocked.

"Yes. Sorry." Aang said.

"You can't! I'll miss you too much..." Aunua said.

"Sorry, but I can't stay..." With that I jumped on Appa and left.

You know what happened next.

...

**Aunua's P.O.V**

...

_**A Few Days Later - The Day The Fire Nation Attacks the Air Temple -**_

...

Aang had left. I miss him. No one knows were he went. Monk Gyotso misses him a lot. I was training even harder then ever. A water bender came here to teach me water bending. I was going to meet up with him right now. I am learning water bending fast. My tacher says I should be done in a few days. I walked beside Monk Hendu and Monk Gyotso. I had my head down as we walked. I did not feel one-hundred percent. My best friend left me. I felt like I half of me was missing. We finally made it to the training area. Sensi Ling was standing there waiting.

"Aunua! You made it!" Sensi Ling said smiling brightly.

"Good Morning Sensi..." I said shyly.

With that we started training. But I kept messing up. I growled in frustrastion as the water fell to the ground.

"Aunua, you are controling your emotions. Let them flow through you like a river through a bank. Don't stop them." Sensi Ling said.

I nodded. I then took a deep breath and got into stance before doing the rituals of Water bending. As I practiced water bending all I could think about how Aang left me and how he made me feel so sad, lonely, and angry. By the time I was done I had tears streaming down my pale face. I fell to the ground and buried my face into my hands as I cried. Monk Gyotso came over to me and pulled me into a hug. I felt so alone. I soon stopped crying and stood up. I wipped at my tear stained cheeks. Now all I felt was anger and hatred. When he left he took apart of me with him. I hated him for making me feel so weak and alone! I looked at Sensi Ling and nodded. With that we contiued my training. In no time I had mastered water bending.

...

As I took a break a loud noise was heard from outside. I frowned and turned to the Monks to see them looking concern. Sensi Ling had left a hour ago. I stood up in an instant when Mimi, a friend of mine, appeared. Fear was clear in her blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The Fire Nation is here! They're attacking the temple!" She said in a rush.

Fear engulfed me. I looked over at the Monks. They had fear and worry in their eyes.

"Aunua, stay here." Monk Hendu said racing out of the training room.

"But-" I started.

"Stay here!" Monk Gyotso said.

"Yes, Monk Gyotso..." I whispered.

With that the three of them left. I closed my eyes as I hear the screams of pain and terror. After a few minutes I couldn't stay there any longer. I got up and ran outside into the fight. I gasped in terror as I saw that my people were losing the fight. No... I couldn't let this happen.

"Hey! Fire benders! Looking for someone?" I yelled.

Most of the Fire Nation Warriors froze and looked up at me. I smiled and grabbed my staff and flew down. As soon as I landed I was forced into the fight. I soon found myself fighting beside Monk Gyotso. He was mad at me that I left the training area. I couldn't care less. I used my skills of water and air bending to fight off the Fire Nation soldier. I heard a scream beside me. I turned to see Monk Gyotso on the ground clutching his stomach. Fear shot through. Before the enemy could harm him any further, I used my air bending skills to throw her a few feet away and knocked her out. I rushed to Monk Gyotso's side. I bent down to him. I grabbed my sash of water I had tied to my waist. I had gained healing powers. I closed my eyes and tried my best to heal Gyotso but it was too late. Tears filled my eyes. I stood up and looked around me. My people were losing. I couldn't stop crying. Monk Hendu appeared out of nowhere.

"Aunua, you got to go! Now!" He said.

It was then I realized he was also injured.

"I can't leave you and the others!" I said.

"Aunua, if you don't leave the hope for peace in the future will be destoryed! Go! Now!" He screamed

I turned and ran. Some Fire benders tried and stop me but Monk Hendu stopped them. I was over the sea when I could not fly any more. I fell into the ocean. I had no energy left from crying. Next thing I knew was that ice was forming around me. I than passed out.

... ... ... ... ...

_Me: Next Chapter will be when Aunua is found one hundred and one years later in the earth kingdom. The four nations are at peace but still don't trust eachother. Katara and Aang are dating but Aang keeps having dreams of the past, mostly of a girl he believes is dead. _

... ... ... ... ...

_**Read And Review Please!**_

... ... ... ... ...


	2. In Ba Sing Se

**Aang's P.O.V**

_One Hundred and One Years Later - In The Fire Kingdom -_

... ... ... ... ...

I jerked awake from my bed. Why do I keep having dreams of Aunua? I know she is connected to me no matter what but still. I knew I wouldn't get any sleep so I got up and walked out of the room. I was in the Fire Kingdom for a reason. Me and the gang come all meet up at least six times a year. So we were meeting up in the Fire Kingdom this time. My thoughts were clouded with Aunua. I could easily picture her bright brown eyes sparkling when she was with me and Monk Gyotso. The way she easily learnt how to air bend. I remember sharing my toys with her. She only wanted to play with my toys no ones else. I remember laughing when we played pranks on Monk Gyotso and Monk Hendu. I missed her. Why did I leave? Oh right... I got scared. I was tooken out of my thoughts when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see my girlfriend of a year, Katara.

"Aang? Why are you up so late?" She asked.

"I couldn't sleep." I said shrugging.

"Oh... Me neither. I can hear Toph snoring through my bedroom wall." She joked.

I laughed.

"I've been having nightmares." I said.

"Oh... Do you want to talk about it?" She asked putting her hand on my shoulder.

"No... I better not. It's all in the past now." I said.

"Okay. Well, we better try and get some sleep." She said kissing me.

I kissed back. But for some reason, the spark was gone. I pulled away and smiled at Katara. She smiled back. She then turned and walked off. I frowned. Why was the spark gone? I sighed and turned to go back to bed. I soon found myself in my room. I closed my eyes once I laid down on the bed. Maybe the spark is gone because Katara still thinks of me as a kid. Why did my life have too be so hard? I groaned and rolled over onto my side. I ran my fingers through my hair. Yes, I had let my hair grow out again. Why you may ask? Katara. She said she liked my hair a few months ago and that she wanted me to grow it out. I decided to get some sleep. It might help me clear my mind.

As I closed my eyes a picture of Aunua popped in my head. I groaned again. Why is this happening? I can't sleep without seeing Aunua and I can't stay awake because I can not stop thinking about mine and Katara's relationship! I shook my head and made myself think of anything BUT Katara or Aunua. I finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

... ... ... ... ...

**Bolin's P.O.V**

_Ba Sing Se - At The Northen River Out Side The Kingdom -_

... ... ... ... ...

I was walking around the Northen River. I am the grandson of King Bumi. I am fourteen and a earth bender. I have green eyes and dark brown hair. _(A/N No Idea if I spelt Bumi's name right...? :p P.S I will explain Bolin at the end of this chapter ) _I was completely bored. Everytime I get bored I walk along the Northern River, which is ALL the time. Being a prince had its down sides. But being _Bumi's_ Grandson had its up sides. Grandpa Bumi was a big goof ball who loved fun. Everyone says I was exactly like him in that caragory. I loved fun. But every since the war ended, there has been no action. No fun. No... ANYTHING! I'm not saying I want the war to start again but what I am saying is that I hate that everything is so boring. I frowned, which was unusual for me, and sat down on a rock. Is wishing for adventure to much to ask? I wanted to go around the world without anyone worrying if I raise my pinkie during tea with important people. Telling me what is proper and what is not. I might be a prince but I am NOT a GIRL. I than saw something out of the corner of my eye. It was a huge block of ice.

"How did the ice not melt?" I asked myself.

The ice had to come from the Southern Water Tribe or the Northern Water Tribe waters. No other place is cold enough to keep the ice from melting. But how did it get here _without_ melting?My eyes went wide when I saw it glow. It showed an outline of someone. Also a creature. My eyes widen in fear at this. The person was in danger! I stomped my foot making huge chunck of rock rise. I then punched the air sending the rock flying over towards the ice. The Ice busted open. I ran over too the ice and climbed in. Damn! The ice is freezing! I instantly ignored the cold and looked over at the person. It was girl! She was very pretty. She had long dark brown that was tied up into a, what I assume used to be a neat, high pony tail. She wore a light yellow robe with an orange collar and sleeves. She was also pale. Oh how I hoped she was naturally pale. I ran over to her. She was already stirring. I bent down placed my hand on her face. Her eyes fluttered open. They were a dark brown eyes but had a sparkle to them.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"A... Aunua..." She said her voice weak and shakey.

"Well, Aunua, I'm Prince Bolin and I'm going to take you somewhere warm." I said picking her up.

_'Aunua... Huh... Her name sounds familier...' _ I thought.

She was light. I felt something land on my shoulder. I looked over to see a some kind of creature. I let out a scream, which was manly! I almost dropped Aunua but caught her just in time. I eyed the creature. It looked like a bat of some kind. But I knew it was safe when Aunua lifted up her hand and scratched behind its ear. I was soon walking through the kingdom. Everyone stopped and stared at me. I knew why. I, the prince, was carrying a unknown girl and creature. I rolled my eyes. I got on a bus and sat down. I sat Aunua down gently and watched as she looked around curously. She was so cute! We soon stopped by the palace and got off the bus. The bat thing flew behind me now. As I walked towards the place where some water benders came to stay and help heal people important, I realized Grandpa Bumi would want to know who Aunua was. I don't even know! I know Grandpa Bumi won't care. He wouldn't if I brought in the whole Northern Water Tribe! I soon found the healing room. I heard groans coming from the room. Grandpa Bumi got hurt, _again_. I sat Aunua down and opened the door. I kept the door opened with my foot as I picked Aunua up and walked inside. Grandpa Bumi was laying on his stomach and obviously hurt his back. He looked up at me looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Bolin, who is this?" He asked looking at Aunua with a curious look.

"This is Aunua. I found her in a block of ice." I said.

"Aunua? Hmm..." He said eyeing said girl.

"Hand her over to me Prince Bolin. There is no telling how long she's been in that ice. Or how weak she is." The head healer, Oma said. (_Oh-ma_)

I handed Aunua over to Oma. She took Aunua over to a table and laid her down. She than began to use her healing powers on Aunua.

"One hundred and one years..." Grandpa Bumi said who was now standing next to me.

"What?" I asked but then noticing he was naked. "Grandpa Bumi! Put your clothes on!" I said covering my eyes.

"Huh? Opps!" He said laughing. "What I was saying was Aunua has been in the ice for one hundred and one years." Grandpa Bumi said finally putting his robe on

"What?! How do you know?" I asked shocked.

"I grew up with her and Aang." He said.

Grandpa Bumi had already told me about how Aang got frozen a centery ago and somehow still looked like a tweleve year old. I looked back over at Aunua. She had the same thing happen to her! Now I remember why her name was so familier! Grandpa Bumi told me about when he was younger hanging out and causing trouble with a Aang and a girl named Aunua. Grandpa Bumi also told me a story about two avatars being born at the same time. One of them was Aang and the other was... Aunua! She was the other avatar! Wow!

"She is the other avatar and the girl from your stories?" I asked to make sure.

"Yes, she is." Grandpa Bumi stated smiling at Aunua's sleeping figure.

Wow...

"King Bumi and Prince Bolin, the young girl will be fine. She will need to be updated if she really is the girl from your stories. She also needs too rest." Oma said.

"Yes, Oma..." Grandpa Bumi and I said.

Once she left, Aunua seemed to wake up. She looked around for a minute before sitting up. Than the bat creature came out of no where and landed on Aunua's shoulder. Aunua smiled at it.

"Hello Mimi." She said patting its head.

She than turned and looked at us. Determination flarring in her eyes. Talk about hot!

"Hello..." She said unsure.

"Hi! I'm Bolin and-" She caught me off with a peck to the my cheek. "W... W...What was... That for?" I asked blushing.

"It was a thank you for saving me. You are the one that saved me? Right?" She asked blushing slightly.

"Yeah... It's just that the kiss caught me off guard." I said still blushing.

"Oh... Okay..." She said smiling.

She than turned to Grandpa Bumi.

"Who are you?" She asked confused.

"Don't remember me, hey?" He asked. "It's me! Bumi!" Grandpa Bumi said smiling.

Her eyes lite up. She hugged him. I felt a pang of jealous's Once she pulled away she looked confused.

"Why do you look so..." She started.

"Old?" He suggested.

"Yeah." She said smiling.

Spirits didn't she have an amazing smile.

"It's a long story." He said.

"I got time..." She said smiling.

Grandpa Bumi explained it all. The war, Aang being found alive, the war ending, about him being king and all. Her eyes were wide with shock and interest. I could see saddness in them as well.

"Wow... All of that happened?" She asked.

"Yeah..." I said looking at her.

She looked at me.

"Now, tells us about how you got in the ice." I suggested.

She explained it all as well. How she was there when the Southern Air Nomade was attacked and watched as all of her loved ones die. How her teacher, Monk Hendu, forced her to leave. And how Mimi must have followed her without Aunua knowing. During it Grandpa Bumi fell asleep. Aunua just smiled at it. I felt bad for her. She saw everyone she loved die and practically had no one now. I have no idea what would happen if I lost Grandpa Bumi. He's the only family memeber I have left.

"I'm sorry." I said placing my hand on hers.

"Why? You didn't cause it to happen." She said shrugging.

"I know but its just so sad. I don't know what I'd do if I lost Grandpa Bumi." I said.

"You're Bumi's grandson?" She asked shocked.

"Yeah. It's an interesting life I have when I'm not training to become king or earth bending." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

She smiled.

"You know earth bending?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah... Why?" I asked.

"Can you teach me? I know how to bend water and air but not earth or fire." She said.

"Sure. It's okay with me. We could train here or out side." I said.

"Okay. But I need to get some clothes... And cut my hair... Wow! Never thought I'd say that!" She said laughing.

"The clothes part or hair?" I asked chuckling.

"Hair... My mom had long hair before she died. So I kept it long." Aunua explained.

"Oh..." I said.

Things were now awkward... She said something about sleeping and I excused myself. I woke Grandpa Bumi up and we left. I was worn out. I went straight to bed. I laid down but my brain would not let me sleep. I couldn't help but wonder why Aunua would want her hair cut. It was so beautiful long. Maybe better down. Well, of course she kept it up so it would not get in the way when she trained. But still, she was beautiful. What's wrong with me? Why do I fell this way about a girl I just meet? When all of the other girls I see are too preppy or tough? I guess its were Aunua was also sweet, smart, and tough. Even though I just meet her. Could I be in love? Maybe... I guess... I smiled at the thought and fell into a deep dream fulled sleep.

... ... ... ... ...

**Aunua's P.O.V**

_Next Day - In The City With Bolin -_

... ... ... ... ...

I walked around Ba Sing Se with Bolin. Everyone bowed at Bolin. I would smile when he would bow back with a roll of his eyes. He was actually fun to hang out with. Ba Sing Se changed in the past one hundred years. I soon saw the spa. I smiled. I looked over at Bolin. He had this carefree look in his emerald green eyes. I grabbed his hand and ran to the spa. The faster I get this over with the better. The reason I'm doing all of this is because I don't want Aang to know who I am when he see's me. I want nothing to do with Aang. So, I'm going to cut my hair, get new clothes, and train in secret. It won't be easy but I'll grabbed my hand, causing me to blush, and pulled me into the spa. Inside smelt like vanille and soap. I wrinkled my nose at it. I looked back at Bolin. His nose was also wrinkled. He looked at me. For some reason we both laughed. I saw a woman walking up to us. She had long light brown hair and blue eyes. She was at least fifteen.

"Hi! I'm Ling-Ling but you can call me Blaze." She said in a too cheery voice. "What can I do for you?" She asked.

"I need a hair cut." I said eyeing 'Blaze'.

"Why? Your hair looks so nice?" She said.

"I just want a hair cut..." I said swaying back and forth.

"Well, okay. A prince's girlfriend should have the perfect hair." 'Blaze' said.

"What!" Bolin and I screeched. "We are not dating!" We shouted blushing.

"Oh... Right..." She said smiling with a 'I know the truth' smile.

Ling-Ling grabbed my arm and told Bolin to wait in the lounge area. She sat me down in a chair far away from Bolin. She took my hair down and began to brush my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror. I have not seen my hair down like this in forever! Everytime I had it down it was wet. I stared in shock. The light in the room dimmed. 'Blaze groaned. She placed her hand over a candle and the flames got brighter. I stared at the candle.

"You're a fire bender?" I asked in shock.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm sorry about that all cheery thing. I have to be or else." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"It's okay. To tell you the truth. I never meet a firebender with blue eyes." I said.

"Oh. That's because my mother was a water bender. I'm actually the first fire bender on my fathers side in the last hundred years. That is why people call me Blaze." she said grabbing the scissors. "How do you want it?" She asked.

"I want it to be at least an inch below my shoulders." I said.

"Okay!" Blaze said smiling.

After a few minuters of having my eyes closed and praying I didn't look like a weird with short hair, I felt Blaze grabbed the first few strands _(Like how Katara's is pulled back or braided.) _of hair on both sides of my face and pull them back. I then heard her call for Bolin. I heard a gasp from behind. I groaned.

"Is it that bad?" I asked with my eyes still closed.

"No! Its... It looks amazing!" Bolin said.

I opened my eyes and gasped. I looked good! My hair was like an half of an inch below my shoulders and the front parts of my hair was pulled back and braided together. My bangs still fell against my forehead. I turned and looked at the other two. Blaze was smiling and Bolin mouth was open wide and just stared. I blushed at this.

"Now all I need is clothes." I said.

"Can I come?" Blaze asked.

"Um... Yeah! Sure!" I said smiling.

"Awesome! Let's go!" She said grabbing mine and Bolin's arms and ran out of the spa.

I wonder if she still has to work? Oh well! As we were shopping, I saw a hood. _(The kind like 'Little Red Riding Hood.')_ I smiled. It had a symbol on it. The symbol meant Mystery. There were three of them. One white, one dark green, and one a very dark red. I don't know why but I got them. Finally after FIVE hours of looking for clothes, we finally left. Bolin said that Blaze and me were both invigted to the ball tomorrow. It's a good thing I bought a ball gown. Blaze said she had to head out so she left. We made it to the palace. I was worn out so I headed straight to my room. In no time, I was asleep.

... ... ... ... ...

_Me: Hi! The reason Bolin was in this story is because, I wanted Aunua to have someone and of course someone had to find Aunua. I know Bolin isn't really born yet in this time but please just pretend or pretend Bolin, from The legend of Korra, is the one in this story's grandson or something._

... ... ... ... ...

_**Read And Review Please!**_

... ... ... ... ...


End file.
